


Black Flies

by MayLovelies



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: After he is framed for kidnapping Ichika, Kaneki’s daughter, Hide must flee for his life before Kaneki kills him. When Hide receives help from unexpected allies, he goes into hiding yet never gives up on finding Ichika, proving his innocence and hunting down those who framed him.





	Black Flies

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea, and i love writing for hide. i think it's safe to say he's my favorite character in tg , or one of them. so hope you enjoy. expect some action, angst, romance and a couple of ocs. if you are reading 'keep your head up', you may be familiar with an oc i'm using :D
> 
> And this story is a little angsty but it isn't super angsty if that makes sense.

Though Hide’s vision was obscured by darkness, he could see enough to notice the concerning amount of blood pouring from his neck wound. If he stayed like this for any longer without getting the proper medical help, he would die. However, leaving his hiding spot—a small space behind a city dumpster—was asking for death. The pungent smell of garbage was enough to mask his scent for a few more moments; hopefully his pursuer would have given up by then.

 

However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t searching for him now.

 

Hide could hear the desperate footsteps in the alley as a loud rumble of a fist hitting one of the dumpsters rattled not to far from him. He tensed as the noise was concerningly close to his little hiding place.

 

“Hide…” The voice, almost unearthly came from Kaneki, who just so happened to be his pursuer. “Tell me where my daughter is!”

 

_ I don’t know! _ Hide wanted to scream. _ I don’t know where your daughter is, can’t you see someone is setting me up? _  Though again, any sound from him would result in instant death. Kaneki was looking for Hide to kill him (if the gash in his neck didn’t say anything).

 

“I trusted you—I let you around my family, my friends; Hide I loved…I loved you.” That was almost enough to make Hide spring from his hiding spot, again, attempting to prove his innocence. He’d never do anything to hurt Kaneki or Ichika. Hide loved them too.  

 

However, just as the thought passed Hide, another uncontrollable sensation seized him. 

 

That was he sensation of blood loss. His ears began to ring and he felt light headed. All above him, the world swished into a grey abyss save for the dim street lights overhead. He heard Kaneki screaming in the background and Hide only prayed he wouldn’t find him. 

 

It was then, as he zoned in and out, did time begin to shift. 

 

Hide closed his eyes once, and it seemed as if years had gone by...again...and the same thing. He couldn’t feel his body, and the wound around his neck seemed extremely cold. Thankfully, the blood had stopped, but Hide found it increasingly harder to stay away. His eyelids grew heavy this time and his breath grew slow...

 

_ Am I dying?  _ Was a logical thought. He’d lost so much blood after all and he could only survive for so long without medical attention.  _ Is Kaneki still here....?  _ In the midst of Hide’s uncertainty, he heard a loud rumble from the dumpster, heading his direction. 

 

He braced himself, fearing the worst. 

 

Peering into his small space was a tall figure with shaggy white hair. Hide could barely make them out, as his vision wasn’t the best at that moment. Nevertheless, the figure grew closer and Hide could somewhat see the silhouette of glasses, and a scarf wrapped around the wearers neck.

 

After that, everything went dark. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

_ “He’s alive.”  _ A relieved voiced breathed. “ _ I didn’t think the RC cells would work...” _

 

_ “I told you not to worry.”  _ Replied another voice. “ _ This procedure was performed in the Sunlit Garden various times. Hide was compatible...” _

 

_ Sunlit garden...  _ Hide thought as he attempted to make sense of where he was. He couldn’t quite feel his body but he was aware of it. He was aware that he was asleep, but he wasn’t tired. The room around him was warm, and sunny and his eyelids were just light enough **for him to feel those first.**

 

_ “He’s about to wake up. You should go big brother...I don’t think he’s ready to see you.”  _

 

_ “I understand. I’ll return in a few moments.”   _

 

Almost like a timer, Hide’s eyes sprung open. He shot up like a vampire rising from a coffin, gasping for air as the bright room nearly blinded him.

 

“Calm down!” A concerned voice cried, followed by hands touching Hide’s shoulder, softly comforting him. “You’re safe. You’re alright now.”

 

“Where am I?” 

 

“You’re in my home, far away from the alley in which you were found. If someone was looking for you, you’re safe now.”  Hide looked to his right where he heard the calm voice originate from. There sat a young man (or teenager). His expression was concerned, barely hidden behind his glasses and shaggy blue hair. 

 

Perhaps Hide was delirious, or he’d lost far too much blood but, this boy greatly resembled Arima.

 

“Are you feeling better? That wound on your neck...the fresh wound, is nasty.”

 

Hide’s hand absently reached past the cloth covering his already maimed face, to the newly formed wound just on his neck. “H...how d...did you save me?” He managed. “I...I lost so much bl...ood?”

 

The boy beamed. “Firstly, I’d like to know how you got that wound! My brother found you on his nightly walk, he said it looked like something bit out your throat. He had an idea but...we couldn’t be sure.” 

 

“My wound...” Hide reached a hand to his head, pinching his nose slightly. Memories began to replay themselves until he remembered...There was the break in, the kidnapping...and then, Hide remembered running. No first he tried to explain himself...then he tried to run and Kaneki didn’t kill him but, he attacked him. He left him for dead. “Ken....”

 

“Ken, big brother said something about Ken.” The boy beamed. “Was he your boyfriend?”

 

“That’s complicated.” Hide actually chuckled. He attempted to sit up, but felt far too weak to do so. He was lightheaded, hungry and more than anything, thirsty. As  he attempted to speak, a large growl disrupted the conversation. 

 

“He’s gone down to make you some food, my brother.” The boy laughed. “Keep on; I live for complicated love stories.”

 

Hide smirked.. “Not sure you’re ready for this one.” 

 

“Try me. My brother got two men to fall in love with him, and then stopped contacting both at the same time. If that’s not complicated, I don’t know what is.”  

 

Hide leaned back. “The same brother that found me?” The boy nodded.

 

“He’s been a little busy now that he has free time; he said that it was important to keep you alive. I think he may know you...my name is Carlton by the way.” He extended a hand, and Hide took it. By now, Hide was quite intrigued. Aside from his new friend being good company, he was curious about who his brother was. He was after all the one who rescued Hide. As he was passing out in the alleyway, he saw a figure...a scarved, white haired figure yet that could have been anyone...a good samaritan whom Hide bumped into, someone from his past... 

 

Hide’s mind was still scrambling. He thought of Kaneki but more so, he thought of Ichika...little Ichika. He loved her so much, and no matter what had occured the night before she was still missing. Someone had set Hide up and had kidnapped her, doing god knows what to her. At that moment, Hide didn’t care what Kaneki did to him, or if Kaneki was still searching for him...Hide wanted to make sure Ichika was safe. He wanted to find her. 

 

But he supposed first, he’d have to heal, for despite being awake, Hide could still barely feel his body. He felt like he was upon a cloud. 

 

“A lot has happened Carlton...someone accused me of doing something horrible, to my fiance’s daughter.” It was the first time Hide had referred to Kaneki as his fiance since the incident. It felt odd now, as if he was doing Kaneki injustice. “He attacked me...I don’t blame him but now, I’m...”

 

“On the run.” Carlton filled in. Hide nodded. He prepared to say more but at that moment the door to the room opened. Hide sat up, his mind completely disoriented from hunger and exhaustion. He supposed that this man was Carlton’s mysterious brother. 

 

“I brought him some bread...I hope that’s okay. And it looks like he’s awake...hello Hide, how are you feeling?” Hide couldn’t tell if it was the shock, or the blood loss that prevented him from speaking. But standing there, with a blue scarf around his neck was...Arima. He nervously held a plate of bread in his hands, taking a few steps toward Hide. “If I had come later the wound would have...”

 

Hide lost it. This was too much. Arima was supposed to be dead, Kaneki “killed” him. Wait, did that mean Hide was dead? Was he in purgatory? This was too much for him...he couldn’t stay awake anymore. Again, he faded into blackness as he heard the brothers arguing in the background. 

 

_ “I told you to wait, Kishou!”  _ Was the last thing he heard until exhaustion claimed him again.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> So i just had to get this idea out. It’s been on my mind for some time now! Hope you enjoy. Please leave Kudos and tell me what you think. And if you’re interested in my TG content you can follow me at [cloud-chimes](https://cloud-chimes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
